Harry Potter and the Shrieking Lady
by xnazi-halox
Summary: Follow Harry through the mystical world if witch craft and wizardry. This time its packed full of new and exciting people and god-awful events.


CHAPTER 1 (not finished)  
  
It was three AM, and Harry was laid out on the floor of his room waving some parchment over his face for air. It was a tad humid then usual and he was sweating like a glasses of ice water that's been sitting. Finally the AC turned on and cooled the place down. He then began working on his homework again. He took one of his books out, opened it, and started writing. "Huuuu" he sighed. He then closed it again leaving his index finger as a bookmark. "Divination," he read. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" Harry had to write a three-page essay about what the forms the dregs leftovers takes and what they indicate. Just as he was opening his book again a tap trembled the window. Harry glanced up quickly and ran to a desk beside the window. He slid the drawer out quietly and pulled a long, orange handled screwdriver. He then tiptoed to the window trying not to make a sound. He pull the curtains out of the way started to pry out the nails uncle Vernon had put in the window seal while Harry was at Hogwarts the previous year. Once he took the nails out he opened the window, in came an owl. It was carrying an envelope addressed to Harry but didn't have any sender's name on it. He began to open it when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The owl then flew out and Harry shut the window quickly, closed the curtains, kicked his books under the bed, and jumped into bed. He slipped the envelope under his mattress and closed his eyes. Before he knew his swung open. It was Uncle Vernon. He walked over to Harry and glanced at him to see if he was sleeping. Harry kept his eyes closed and tried not to twitch them. Just then a little cling noise came. Uncle Vernon then turned his head toward the desk and sited the screwdriver. "What's this?" mumbled Vernon. He took the screwdriver and placed it in his large, maroon robe pocket. He observed Harry's face once more and stormed out of the room. Harry was too afraid to get back up for fear that Uncle Vernon might get up again. He just simply fell asleep. The next morning awoke to his cousin, Dudley's, screaming. Harry ran down stairs to see what was happening. Dudley, as usual, was throwing one of his fits over nothing. Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the restroom. He put toothpaste on his brush. He then started to brush his teeth. He looked up in the mirror and seen a distorted figure in the reflection. He turned immediately around to see what it was. There standing was a pale lady dressed in black with blood dripping from her mouth. She had no expression on her face and seemed very creepy to Harry. "Wh-- Wh--Who are you?" he stuttered. The strange lady opened her mouth and a screeching, eerie noise came out. "Ahhh!" Harry screamed. He covered his ears for they felt like someone was poking needles through his eardrums. He fell to the ground like a rag doll. The awful noise disappeared and Harry peeked to see if she was gone. She has vanished in thin air. He ran up the stairs and into the hallway. He tried to hurry to his room but instead ran into Dudley. Harry flew to the floor and bumped his head on the wall from the impact of Dudley's massive belly. "Watch where your going, you ole` bum?" Dudley breathe in Harry's face. Harry picked himself off the ground. Dudley then started to walk down the stairs. "What ever you say, dragon breathe." Harry said quietly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" snapped Dudley. Harry ignored Dudley's words and went in his room. He then went and picked up the nails that had fallen behind the desk the night before. He tried to press them down back inside the holes but could only get them a third of the way down. He fell over to his right and landed on the bed. "I hate this place." Just then he remembered he had the letter under his mattress that was waiting to be read. He pulled up the top left corner of his bed and opened the envelope trying not to tear it to badly. He pulled out the letter and began to read it: 


End file.
